<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bitter reunion by Gael_In_Red</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952072">bitter reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gael_In_Red/pseuds/Gael_In_Red'>Gael_In_Red</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gael_In_Red/pseuds/Gael_In_Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tommy and wilbur haven't spoken in too long. instead of learning to commune with the dead naturally, tommy is forced to see the afterlife for himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bitter reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The agony was unbearable. The blood spilling out of Tommy’s head from being slammed against the wall pooled around him. He silently begged for someone, anyone to help him. Dying like this was pitiful. It was unfair. Wilbur had died just as he lived, dramatically and with someone who could’ve helped if they had just been there earlier. Schlatt had also died the way he lived, drunk, and taking an opportunity from someone else. Tommy didn’t deserve this. Technoblade had promised him a heroic death. Wilbur had silently promised him the death of a villain. Neither of them had come through. It didn’t matter now. Tommy felt even more blood leaving the wound on his head. He couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe? The teenager tried to move, tried to scream, but nothing happened. His body was still, and he could no longer hear his heart beating in his ears. The only sound was a hardly audible shout being mostly drowned out by the earth shattering silence. Tommy tried to listen closer as the world began to fade. All color and sight was gone, leaving only the shouting. </p><p>“Tommy!” No. No. This couldn’t be happening. This had to be a nightmare of some kind. He was going to wake up back in his house, and leave to work on his hotel. Jack Manifold would be there helping him, and Tubbo would be at Snowchester, and Ranboo would be doing whatever he’s up to these days, and Wilbur wouldn’t be calling his name in a prison cell. “Tommy! You’re finally here!” Tommy wanted to scream. He wanted to run. Please not Wilbur, anyone but Wilbur. “It’s been a while.”</p><p>Tommy realized that he wasn’t in pain anymore. His head wasn’t throbbing and bleeding and his vision wasn’t red and dim. Instead, he couldn’t see or feel anything. Tommy reached for his head. Maybe he just fell asleep and Sam came and gave him first aid. But he couldn’t reach his head. Where was it? Wasn’t it supposed to be on top of his neck? But then where was his neck? Where was his entire body? The only thing left was the empty void and his thoughts. “Where am I?” Good. at least he could speak.</p><p>Wilbur giggled. “Dead! Finally, we managed to give the rest of the server what they needed. Well, you did. I’ve been here for years!”</p><p>No. That couldn’t be right. Wilbur had only been dead for a few months, not years. And the server didn’t ‘need’ Tommy dead. “You’re lying. I don’t need to be here! I need to be at my fucking hotel with Sam Nook and Jack Manifold!”</p><p>Wilbur probably would’ve tilted his head, if he still had a body. “Oh? A hotel? Getting attached to something else?”</p><p>The cold, dark, and abyssal plane that was the afterlife felt more like fire. “Shut the fuck up! L’Manberg was your idea, you just dragged me along!”</p><p>“Maybe so,” Wilbur sighed for emphasis. “But you stayed with me, Tommy.”</p><p>Tommy wished he could see, wished he still had a body. He wished he could take a swing at Wilbur, make him suffer a little. His faux brother may have been taller and larger, but Wilbur was relatively weak physically. He never trained for any battle, and was only skilled with a crossbow. “What was I supposed to do?! See if Phil would let me come home while you were fucking spiraling?!” Tommy shouted indignantly. He began to notice the way his voice echoed. </p><p>“We were a plague on the server, Tommy! I wanted you to come down with me! The TNT was under the podium, I would've killed you if you hadn't given the presidency to fucking Tubbo!"” Wilbur fired back. “And you deserved it! You still do! Tommy, we caused every single one of those wars, every single one of those conflicts. We had to die.”</p><p>Tommy noted the way his breathing shook. How was that even happening? He didn’t have a body anymore. “It was Dream. It was never us, Wilbur.”</p><p>“You don’t understand,” Wilbur bit. “I’ve been here for years, almost decades,” Had it really been that long? Tommy thought that Wilbur had only died in mid November, and that was only a few months ago. “And that still isn’t enough time for the server to heal from the massive fucking mess I made, Tommy.”</p><p>“Is this your way of apologizing?” Tommy tried to suppress the hope in his voice. He knew Wilbur well. He’d prey on Tommy’s hope, squandering it and laughing all the while, in the same way Dream had done.</p><p>Wilbur laughed. An awful, earsplitting sound. “Apologize?! L’Manberg had to go. Manberg had to go. I had to go, and so did you.”</p><p>Tommy’s breath shook again. Great. Now he looked weak. “No, everything could’ve worked, Wilbur! Everything could’ve been great. We could’ve been brothers again.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare call me ‘brother’!” Wilbur snarled. “I’m not your brother, Tommy!”</p><p>Tommy was taken aback. “Wil-”</p><p>“No. Go talk to Schlatt or something,” Wilbur dismissed. “I don’t want to-SCHLATT!” Nobody answered. Wilbur sighed. “Fine. Mexican Dream!”</p><p>Tommy felt the ‘air’ around him grow cold. Mexican Dream was a reminder of exile. “No! No, we’re good, MD!” Mexican Dream kept his mouth shut. Odd. He was usually quite talkative. </p><p>Wilbur sighed. “Maybe. But people can only hear you if you’re already talking to them or if you call their name.”</p><p>Tommy groaned. “Are there any women?”</p><p>Wilbur snorted. “Don’t think so. I called for Sally, she didn’t have much to say.”</p><p>“She’s a fish! Of course she didn’t fucking-why did you fall in love with a fish, Wil?”</p><p>Wilbur sighed dreamily. “Sally…”</p><p>Tommy would’ve rolled his eyes if he still had them. “Where are all of the women! Are you seriously telling me that we’re the only people here?!”</p><p>“I think there are others,” Wilbur said unsurely. “I can kinda sense them.”</p><p>Tommy tried to focus. Maybe he could sense them too, if he tried hard enough. He tried to picture the faces of everyone and everything he knew that was dead. No matter how hard he tried, he could only think of Schlatt, Wilbur, and Mexican Dream. Maybe he could reach the living if he tried hard enough. “PHIL!” Nobody answered. As expected of Philza. He never came when Tommy asked him to. He was never there. “TUBBO!” The shorter teen didn’t respond either. Maybe he was busy with Ranboo. He was always busy with Ranboo. Or maybe it was an issue in his new country. “SAM!” The warden was probably busy, too. He had an entire prison to run. And on top of that, someone had died under his watch. “PUFFY!” The former pirate captain must’ve not heard him. She was probably busy fighting against the Eggpire or something. Or maybe she was deliberately ignoring him. For someone who claimed to be the protector of children, she was missing in action when Dream was beating him to death. There was only one other person he thought would even try to answer. “Dream?” He didn’t answer. Maybe he wasn’t a god after all. </p><p>Wilbur huffed. “Nobody’s gonna answer. I’ve tried calling for people. Nobody comes.”</p><p>Tommy dug himself deeper into the void, becoming more interwoven with it. “How long have I been here?”</p><p>“Let me check…” The sound of paper rustling filled the void. “About… two weeks.”</p><p>Tommy groaned. “Two weeks?!? Fucking L, man.”</p><p>Wilbur sighed. “I’ve been here over nine years. That’s longer than you were alive, Tommy.”</p><p>Tommy would’ve rolled his eyes, if he still had them. “I’m not fucking nine, Wilbur!”</p><p>Wilbur scoffed. “Whatever. Doesn’t matter. No matter how much of a fucking child you are, you were a parasite.”</p><p>Tommy sunk even deeper in the void. Maybe the shattering silence would drown out the sound of his shaking breath. “I-I wasn’t a parasite! It’s Dream, it's always been Dream!”</p><p>“Tommy, we plagued that server!” Wilbur’s tone was too familiar. It reminded Tommy of a ravine from a simpler time, a time before a prison that blocked out the sun, before a cult surrounding an egg. “We needed to die. We had to.”</p><p>Tommy let himself sink even further. Anything to drown out Wilbur’s voice. “Just shut up, please.”</p><p>Wilbur laughed. “You always did have trouble with the truth.”</p><p>This had to have been hell. It had to have been. As much as Tommy despised Schlatt, maybe he would be able to offer something better than this. “SCHLATT! SCHLATT!”</p><p>“Bye,” Wilbur sighed. A gust of wind filled the afterlife.</p><p>A sigh resonated throughout the void. “What?” Good. Someone else. Someone who wasn’t Wilbur.</p><p>Tommy pulled himself further out from the void. “Schlatt, was the revive book real?”</p><p>Schlatt chuckled. “It’s been nine long years since I heard about that book. Yeah, it uh, it works. Not well, though. It’s iffy at best. And it won’t bring people back whole. It’ll… break them in a way that can’t be repaired. I tried reviving someone once. Didn’t end well.”</p><p>Tommy hesitated. “What do you mean ‘didn’t end well’? What happened?”  The anxiety in his voice was unhideable. Dream would definitely bring him back, of that he was certain. </p><p>Schlatt yawned. “Why do you care? You’re not going back, Tommy. Wilbur was constantly going on and on and on about how you needed to die, and he's not exactly wrong. He was only wrong when he thought he'd win the election.”</p><p>Tommy sighed. The thought of his first exile and loss during the election made the void grow even darker. “Do you think Dream’ll revive me?” Tommy spoke without thinking.</p><p>Schlatt laughed uproariously. “Didn’t he kill you? Why would he-forget it, I’m gonna sleep for another few months.”</p><p>“Wait!” The thought of being forced to speak to Wilbur made Tommy desperate. He’d rather be in that prison cell. Or at Logstedshire. Or in Dream’s disc vault. “Please don’t go!” Nobody answered. Schlatt had left. Tommy sighed. How does one even sleep in an infinite void of nothingness? It’s not like Schlatt could’ve shut his eyes.</p><p>“TOMMY!” Another voice from across the void shrieked, filling Tommy’s mind. Wilbur must’ve noticed Schlatt leaving.</p><p>“What?!” </p><p>“I missed you,” the words were affectionate, yet Wilbur’s tone was cutting. </p><p>The former vice president scoffed. “You didn’t.”</p><p>“Just because you needed to die doesn’t mean I don’t care about you,” Wilbur’s affection confused Tommy. Just a short while ago, he’d been so mean. “You’re important to me.”</p><p>Tommy tried to ignore his shaking breath, praying that he’d stop. “What the fuck.”</p><p>Wilbur laughed. “Wanna play competitive solitaire? Schlatt’s always sleeping and Mexican Dream doesn’t have any desire to speak to anyone.”</p><p>Tommy groaned. “I’m not gonna fucking play solitaire! I want to sleep!”</p><p>Wilbur probably would've rolled his eyes, if he had them. "I'll get the cards. There's no rest for the wicked in this world."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>